No Nightmare Can Hold Us Down
by brookiecookie1024
Summary: Draco wakes from his nightmare and is comforted by the things he holds dear most in the world. Late night Dramione-family! R/R!


Draco was dreaming.

Or, well. Nightmare-ing.

He was home. Well, at least home before the war ended. Malfoy manor. The dark lighting, cold atmosphere. It radiated snake.

His home now, was so much different. Bright. Happy. Lively. Filled with laughter.

With a flash of red, someone cast a Cruciatis curse on him, from behind.

Draco Malfoy fell to the floor, his eyes widening as his muscles spasmed, recoiling from the intense, magical pain. The curse was an unforgivable for a reason.

As he squirmed in pain, falling on the persian carpet with snake designs, he got a glimpse of who his torturer was. Aunt Bellatrix.

Again.

His torturer, back. Torturing him. Agian.

His "Aunt". What a joke.

She began to cast every spell, dark and normal, she could, cackling all the way.

Sectumsempra. Cruciatis. Anything. Everything.

Draco's limbs were on fire, his mind was half crazy. And yet, his old death eater tendancies took over. He bit his lip so hard he drew serious blood, but he did not scream. Draco Malfoy screamed once in his entire life, and that wasn't even when he was tortured.

Narcissa Malfoy, his mother, had been tourtured before his eyes. It was during the war, Voldemort had gotten frustrated and she was the most innocent-looking thing in the room.

Draco had never fully recovered from that. He was a momma's boy, whether it was a secret or not. He loved his mother and would do anything to protect her.

Bellatrix's cackles grew louder, as her spells grew more damaging, more forcefull.

"Well, Drakie." She hissed, hair wild. "Since you won't talk, I'll just have to try a little harder." Her voice. It curdled milk.

His Aunt Bella looked up. "AVERY."

In scuttled another death eater, his mask on.

"Bella."

"Bring in, Mrs Malfoy." She said evilly, sending a toothy smile down at her nephew.

Draco's eyes widened. He tried to get up, but fell. His muscles were in shock, but he was sane. For the most part.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Insufferable little twit. _Wingardum Leviosa_." She levitated him into a chair.

He looked at his aunt, his cold silver eyes meeting her insane brown ones. His sneer could scare a basilisk. Something he learned from his father.

Coming in, being dragged by Avery, was his wife. Not his mother. His wife. Draco's sneer faltered, the disbelief clear on his face.

His beautiful, sweet, so intellegent, amazing, caring, loving wife. Being dragged. By a death eater. Towards his insane torture-hungry aunt.

She, the fighter, was kicking and screaming. Yelling muggle and wizard curses, as well as some wandless spells that weren't working. A ball of fire here, a patronus there. Marks of a powerful, disciplined wizard, but not enough to help her situation.

Draco didn't know she had such power. He was proud.

"Let us see if you'll talk now, Drake." Bella seemed to purr as she trailed her wand down his face.

Bella waved her wand in the air towards the thrashing woman.

She murmured. "_Petrifectus Totalus_."

The woman stopped moving, her curls still flying everywhere. Her hazel eyes flashed with anger, fear, defiance. A small bit of confidence. The bravery was clear.

Bella waved her wand, unbinding her mouth.

"If you touch them." She exclaimed, the angriest she had ever been in her entire life, "If you touch them I will kill you."

The deatheaters that were holding her looked around, unnerved by the threatening witch. After all, she was famed for her dueling skills and smarts, as well as hand to hand combat.

"Who?" Bella said, smiling sinisterly. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mrs Malfoy."

She let out a feral growl, and looked around the room.

"Ah, yes. We also have your husband."

Her eyes softened slightly. She quickly made a decision. "Draco, love, I'm sorry. "

She quickly mumbled the binding counter-curse and used those famed hand to hand skills, totally incapacitating all three of her muscle-ridden guards.

His wife lunged forward, trying to get to Bellatrix. Her face was totally calm.

Bella smiled slightly, and green light erupted from the wand.

Draco cried out.

"Well. That didn't go as I'd hoped." Bella said, kicking away an arm that just barely grazed her dress' hem.

Draco's mask fell slightly, but he hardend. He would have to.

Bella tapped her chin. "But! As always, I have a plan B." Then she clapped her hands.

Three more deatheaters left the room.

"You could just give in, Draco dear." She said to him. "You'll regret this."

He spit on her shoe.

His aunt sighed. "If that's how you feel about it."

The door opened, and the deatheaters stepped through, bringing forward Draco's deepest fear.

Mulciber, Lestrange and Scamander Sr. were escorting two of the three most precious things in Draco's life.

His children.

His twin boys. His beautiful, young, smart, playful, happy twin boys.

That's were his confidence dropped. "Bella..." Draco's voice was hoarse.

"Bup-bup-bup." She tutted.

His sons were already scared, and when they saw their mother, lying on the floor. The twins burst into silent tears.

They were four. Four. Too young for any of this.

"I asked you nicely. Warned you twice. I'm sure of this method."

The boys looked at their father, holding hands, their eyes begging. Pleading. Desperate for their protector to save them, and somehow bring their Mummy back.

Draco looked at Bella, appalled. "You wouldn't."

She sighed, fakely. "I really hate to do this, Drakie."

Bella turned to look at the boys. "Hello, children. I'm your great auntie Bella!"

They started to tremble.

"I do hope you don't hate me for this." She raised her wand. "_Avada Ked-_"

"Draco!" said a sweet voice, gently, yet firmly shaking him awake.

Draco sat up with a start. Blankets were everywhere, his shirt was half open and he was dripping sweat. His breathing was fast and heavy.

"Draco, love." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Lay down."  
He looked over at his wife, clearing the tears from his eyes. Draco slowly regained his breath, and laid back down next to her.

She knew by the way he acted what was wrong. She moved over, putting herself close into his side, hooking one of his legs with hers and setting her head on his shoulder. "Talk to me."

"It was so much worse this time." He whispered, snaking his arm around her, keeping her close. "It was horrible."

She nodded, smoothing some hair away from his face. "Go on."

"It was here at the manor. Bella was tourturing me with anything, everything. She kept saying I wouldn't tell her something. So she dragged you in." He whispered. "And, Hermione..."

She nodded. It was easy to catch what happened next. "And after?" She was slowly wiping the sweat from his brow.

"And then she somehow had the kids."

Hermione swallowed. Just hearing about her children in that horrid woman's presence set her blood on fire.

"It ended with her saying it, the light starting on her wand." He finished, turning his head and burrowing into her curls, smelling deeply. She always smelled so good. Like his Amortentia. Lavender and vanilla. Just her smell comforted him.

Hermione hugged him to her, whispering her comforts and slowly working out his tension. "It was just a dream, Draco."

He nodded silently.

She kissed his forehead. Her husband was plagued by these dreams, and it broke her heart seeing her charming, confident, cheeky husband like this.

"How about I go get the kids?" She murmured. "I think you need a good, old fashioned sleep over."

Draco held onto her a little tighter. "Not yet."

Hermione nodded, kissing him repeatedly. She knew all he needed was her presence there.

About an hour passed, her stroking his face, hair, arms, back. Whispering comforting words, singing him quiet songs.

"Should we go get them now?" He asked her, finally relaxed.

She smiled. "Sure."

He slowly got up, moving the silver covers off both of them.

They stood, and she quickly adjusted his pajama shirt, rebuttoning the ones that came undone.

He kissed her forehead as she did so, moving his hands up to her shoulders to adjust her silk nighty. It was lilac in color, and reached her knees.

She smiled at him. "Let's go get them."

Draco took her hand and lead the way.

They were twenty five. Their twins were four. Everyone had been forced to go back to Hogwarts to have a somehow normal seventh year.

Draco and Hermione were head boy and girl. They were partners (assigned by teachers) in every class they had together. Now, they joked that the teachers were playing matchmaker.

But either way, they had fallen into a deep, passionate love. Married at nineteen, kids at twenty one.

She was a famous author, as well as the Arithmancy teacher at Hogwarts, serving as Gryffindor head. Draco taught potions and was head of Slytherin house, as well as an honorary auror for the ministry. Their kids were happy as ever, running around in the halls, watched by students and teachers, sometimes even the Hogwarts ghosts.

The unlikely pair walked down the hall, and into their sons' room.

Sleeping soundly in their beds, one on each side of the room, were their boys.

The were identical twins, and both bore so much resemblance to Draco. The same liquid silver eyes, the blonde hair, pale skin. Their fair features were also his.

Scorpius Draco Malfoy and Leo Peter Malfoy. Scorpius Draco, was the elder of the two twins. Scorpius after the constellation, Draco after his father. Leo Peter, the constellation and Hermione's father's name.

They had named their twins Leo and Scorpius for a reason. Leo, Lion, Gryffindor, Hermione. Scorpius, Scorpions, Slytherin House and Draco. It worked, reflecting both parents, and both of their houses.

Hermione crept over to Scorpius, and gently woke him up.

His wide toddler eyes blinked as he looked up at her. "Mummy?"

"Hello, sweetheart. You want to come sleep with me and Daddy?"

Scorpius nodded repeatedly, smiling. Draco reached down and picked him up, holding his boy close.

Hermione walked the few feet to Leo. She gently ran her hand over his forehead; he had been sick these last few days.

"Leo?" She said quietly. "Wake up, sweetheart."

His eyes snapped open. "Hi."

"Hey baby. Do you want to come sleep with Mummy and Daddy?"

He nodded, reaching his arms out to her.

She picked him up, kissing his forehead. "I'm going to go get him some more medicine, okay?" Hermione said to Draco. "Take Scorp to bed."

Draco nodded, and kissed Leo's cheek.

They all left the boys' room. Draco went back to their room, and Hermione went down to the kitchen with Leo.

He was laying his hot cheek on her chest, his hands against his own chest.

She set him down on the kitchen counter, going into the cupboard for the muggle tylenol. She gave him his dose, which he took willingly, then downed a glass of water.

Hermione set both glasses into the sink, and picked him up again.

They went up the stairs, into Hermione and Draco's room.

"-And this little piggy cried wee wee weeee, all the way home." Draco whispered to Scorpius, who giggled, scrunching up his toes.

Hermione smiled, coming in a setting Leo down. Then she laid down next Leo, who followed.

Draco smiled down at his young family. He'd never have it any other way.

Leo and Scorpius laid down next to each other, each cuddling the closer parent. Hermione scooted a little closer to Draco, and he reached over and grabbed her unused hand, encircling the boys with their arms.

Hermione looked over at him, smiling_. I love you_, she mouthed.

_I love you_, he mouthed back.

"Sing me a song, Mum." Leo whispered to his mother, squirming closer.

She smiled, looking down at him. "What song, baby?"

"Blackbird." Mumbled the very tired Scorpius, his back to Draco's chest.

Hermione laughed quietly. The boys loved the Beatles, something she took all credit for. Introducing them, and Draco, to Muggle culture had been hilarious and extremely fun. "Blackbird singing in the dead of night..." She started quietly, gently touching Leo's hair.

Draco watched her, as she watched their boys. By the end of the song, both boys were asleep.

Hermione looked over at Draco, smiling. "They're asleep."

"It always puts them to sleep." He murmured, placing a kiss on Scorpius' forehead.

She nodded, and reached over to touch Draco's cheek.

He smiled at her, turning his head to kiss her hand.

"Goodnight, Snake." Hermione teased, taking his hand again and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Lion."

All was well once again.


End file.
